Yuffie
by PureHikari
Summary: Yuffie has lost her memory of the past and so sets out to find out who she really is. She find a couple of people that say they can help, but what if Yuffie has already found what she is looking for. (SY, AC and maybe others)
1. Prologue

Yuffie

Yuffie has lost her memory of the past and so sets out to find out who she really is. She find a couple of people that say they can help, but what if Yuffie has already found what she is looking for. (SY, AC and maybe others)

-------------------------

Prologue

Tonight is a wondrous occasion for the Emperor of Hallow Bastion and his people. For it was a celebration of his arrival from the war with his friend Lord Ansem. The Emperor was a gentle and kind man, Lord Godo Kisaragi ... a man of honor. Good for the people, he had reunited his kingdom and made the world peaceful. Tonight was his night. A ball is being held for this celebration, a night that will last in the memory of those of Hallow Bastion ...

Music filled the hall of the palace as men and women danced, dined and enjoyed this night with the kingdom. One little girl in particular, the young princess Yuffie Kisaragi, she would terrorize the guests with her little mind games and her pranks, though none too severe.

"Come here little one," a young girl laughed as she picked the young terror up. She wore a beautiful pink ball dress. The usual puffy princess types, with flower frills. A 12 year old child, just 4 years older than her cousin. She had long brown hair, braided in a pink bow.

"Hey, cousin Aerith. Isn't this fun. Daddies finally home! YAY!" Cried out Yuffie as Aerith put her down and she began spinning. Her light green and yellow dress twirling with the movements of the little girl. Her long black hair tied up in a pony tail, with her hair held up by a white bow."Where is Squallie and Blondie and unci Cid?"

"Well I am guessing that they are all dancing with their lady friends. You remember, my friend Tifa, my sister Rinoa, and Shera, the one who blew up Cids ship?"

"Oh yeh that was funny. I remember them," Yuffie said smiling brightly.

Suddenly trumpets started to play announcing Yuffies father, Lord Godo.

"The Emperor, Lord Godo, has an announcement to make," Said one of the trumpeters

A man tall and broad with dark hair walked up to the high stand to talk to the people "I, Lord Godo, am happy to return to my home, my people, my family. The war was a difficult one and many men had died but, without the general, Sephiroth leading our best men, we wouldn't have been victorious. I would like to thank him gratefully a-"

"Ah, If I may my friend, I have an urgent announcement" Ansem interrupted

"Ah ... sure. Go ahead"

"Well, as much as Sephiroth is honored for his bravery I would like to give my own gift to Lord Gordo. Come in ... my friends ..." Ansem said as he revealed the doors to open.

The entrance door revealed black darkness. Yellow eyes had appeared and slight noises could be heard ... clicking noises. "I have been working on these creatures for just about my whole middle aged life. I would like to give them the honor of meeting such good 'hearted' people ..." He emphasized the word hearted as he smirked quite evilly

"What do you think your doing man.?!?" Cried out Godo

"Why, you'll see. For darkness is key to great power ... Welcome, the Heartless"

The dark creatures entered the hall, screams are heard as people ran for their lives. Yuffie watched all of this in horror as the guards including the young Cloud and Squall fought to keep the heartless away from the people. Yuffie looked towards her cousin only to find that she went to help too by casting whatever magic she had on the dark creatures.

"This is payback for leaving me in your shadow Godo, I was always the behind the scenes man, now you and your family will pay ..."

Yuffie turned towards her father, she watched as he was grabbed by the throat by his so called friend Ansem and then thrown into the creatures. The creatures attacked him until a ruby heart came out from him. Yuffie, almost in tears, ran towards him as fast as she could. She fell to the ground near him as she tried to shake her father awake.

"Daddy. Wake up please wake up. Please you have to. DADDY!!"

Gordo turned his head to stare at his loving daughter, tears in both their eyes, he touched her cheek as she grabbed his hand. ".... Yuffie .... Young one .... I love you .... With all my heart"

"I love you too Daddy. But please don't go, please!"

"Don't ever forget your families love ... we will always be there for you ... grow up and be strong ... and be happy. Here ... take this" Yuffie's father took out a ring with a star shaped ruby on it. It had the traditional crown in the center of the star. It was the families' emblem of royalty. "I love you ... Yuf ..." Yuffies father then died in her arms.

With tears in her eyes, Yuffie got up and ran, ran before the heartless could make an attack on her. She ran up the stairs down corridors behind doors until she reached a room .. her fathers. Yuffie looked all around until she spotted it. A small golden chest opened to reveal sharp star like objects ... 'shurikens.' Yuffie took the chest and put it in a brown pouch as she ran near the closet and sat down. She removed the rug from the floor to reveal a hidden passage way. She opened the secret door and jumped through, she closed the door above and ran through the hidden passageway alighted by small flames that hung on the walls.

Running until she got to a set of stairs she climbed up and opened another door that was just around the corner from the entrance door. She climbed out and looked around. Screams and the sounds of a war could still be heard from around the castle.

" Yuffie! Come on, hurry we got to get to the gummi ships!" Yelled out a tall dark brunette who had the marks of a battle. A cut across the bridge of his nose sure to leave a scar. He was the young man that Yuffie admired most, Squall. He grabbed Yuffies hand and ran towards the docks. Aerith and Cid soon joined them. "Oh my goodness there you are Yuf, we have been looking everywhere for you?" said Aerith

" Wheres, Tifa, Shera, Cloud and Rinoa?" Asked Yuffie.

"On one of the ships," said Cid As he looked to Squall who in turn, avoided his gaze ... 'at least I hope they are.' "And Cloud went to help with some of the others, now less jabberin and more runnin, alright kid,"

When they arrived at the ships, there was a huge hustle to get off the planet. They got onto one of the gummi's but with the overlarge crowd and Yuffies small size, she was pushed off the ship as the door closed and was ready for take off, Yuffie cried out as loud as she can but to no vale nothing happened. Squall, Aerith and Cid were banging on the windows and the door to get Yuffie, but nothing was to be done, it was too late. Yuffie was then pushed aside as she fell to the ground unconscious ...

---------------------------

A/N: I wonder if you guys can get where some of this story came from. Oh well if you can't tell I'll tell ya by the end of the story


	2. Ten Years

**A/N yes lol its from Anastasia. I was really bored and I decided to watch it like several times mainly because of the music then I just go the idea hehehe.**

* * *

**_Ten years_**

Ten years later....

_"Did you hear ..." "Have you heard ..." "I heard that ..."_

_Gossip and rumors sprung up everywhere in Traverse town. The Local Newspaper had a full front page story of Hallow Bastion and its Return. Though the place was old and in ruins people had started to rebuild the once happy kingdom to its original state ten years ago. People have started to talk. Rumors were the main conversations in the town of Traverse, one particular topic of the last remaining princess that went missing on the day of the attack. It is suspected that she maybe alive and living life in secret. A reward is granted by the General Sephiroth to whoever finds the now would be 18 year old Yuffie Kisaragi ..._

Meanwhile on the outskirts of town ....

"Yana, it is time for you to work already. I got you a job in the fruit market on the other side of town. Go left at the crossro – are you listening?!?" An old woman was instructing a young lady of 18 but only to find out she was too busy saying goodbye to everyone to really care.

"Yes, I am" The lady said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what I was thinking of bringing you in at the orphanage" She started nagging while walking up to the large gates that surrounded the building

"I give you food."

"Clothes and even a roof over your head" Yuffie said along with the old women. Of course she noticed and gave a long sigh.

"How is it that you can't remember anything about your past and no clue to it what so ever but you remember all of that."

"But I do have a clue" said Yana taking out the ring that hung on a chain around her neck under her scarf."

"That old peace of jewellery could mean anything all it says is Hallow Bastion inside." The old women then pushed Yana out the gates of the orphanage and closed the gates while still muttering, "Be grateful."

Yana was an 18 year old girl who had short ebony black hair and dark indigo eyes. She wore a white headband to keep her hair in place. She had short denim khaki shorts on accessorizing with a loose belt, Yana also had on a green tank top with blue belt-like traps to hold it up. Yana had on black fishnet gloves underneath another set of orange leather gloves. She had leg warmers that went past her knee and old combat boots. A yellow scarf that wrapped around her neck to keep her warm. What she wore might seem a bit limited but it was good enough for her made it easier for her to move around in.

"Be Grateful" Yana repeats in her impression of the old lady's voice. "Yea .... grateful that I'm leaving!" yelling at no one in particular. She kept walking up the snowy path until she came to a sign "Go left" Yana said in her mocking voice "she says, oh I know whats waiting for me that way, but what if I go right, then maybe .... maybe I'll find something unexpected" she told herself thinking along of where to go while fiddling and looking with her necklace as if her answer lied within it. "OH just give me a sign!" she cried out to no one in particular. Yana sat down on a rock with her hands propped up holding her head in place. She waited underneath the sign for her .... err sign.

Suddenly a dark creature appeared out of nowhere. It had yellow glowing eyes, it was small and had antennas on its head. It looked left, then right then saw Yana. They both stared at each other for a moment then it ran off in the direction of the town. The right side of the crossroads.

"HEY, COME BACK HERE. YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO RUN. I'M SUPPOSED TO ATTACK YOU!!!" Yana had yelled as she got up and chased after it. She got her shurikens out from her pouch attached them to her belt. The heartless was surprisingly quick and cunning and different from the other usual heartless. Usually they were to attack on sight but this one ran.

Yana followed the heartless through the woods, past a couple of cottages for people who want peace from the town, she went over a small bridge over the ice cold river and ran up a path way until it came to a stop at the top of a hill. A hill that overlooked Traverse Town. It looked beautiful. Lights shining like the stars in the sky. ' This must be my sign I guess. I wonder where that heartless went anyway.'

* * *

Earlier in the city of Traverse ....

"Hey Leon, did ya hear. That fuckin crazy General Sephiroth wants to find Yuffie" Said and obnoxious 35 year old man.

"Whatever Cid" replied the so called Leon.

"Whatever, is that all you can say, whatever. What if the rumors are true and Yuffie really is alive. I mean we could almost be a family again" A pink clad woman spoke with hope in her eyes.

"Hey keyword there Aerith, almost" Leon said with the same emotionless state he was in earlier.

"I know we lost a lot of-"

"Lets not dwell in the past alright. Whats done is done. Just get over it. Yuffie is dead, as long with everyone else. We just have to live with it," Leon got up and left the hotel.

' no, your wrong. Squall. Your wrong. Somewhere out there, some of our friends survived. I can feel it.' Aerith thought glumly as she looked at the stars out the window.

"Well, if Yuffie is fuckin alive where do you damn well think she'd fuckin be" said Cid cussing once again.

"Well, she could be anywhere. There are a lot of worlds out there, anything could happen."

"Well. I agree with old stick in the arse. I don't think she'd be alive, word would have been spread long before. I propose that we have auditions. A replacement of Yuffie. I mean we need the money and everything. And it'll give us a good excuse to travel and get out of this god damned hell hole. What do you fuckin say" He said ignoring the flower girls comment on his cussing.

"Well, I suppose your right. We do need the money. And if Yuffie ISN'T with us anymore maybe we could give hope for the people and stuff. A new Imperious, Right?"

"Yea. Didn't think you'd see it my way but YEA. I've already put up signs for auditions. If ya didn't mind. And well auditions are on in an hour"

"WHAT. You were planning this all along?!? My, my Cid." Aerith said shocked

"Well. Leon and I really. I got the idea and he agreed" Aerith slapped her forehead and shook her head in shame.

* * *

"One ticket to Hallow Bastion, please" Yana asked the man in the window of the ticket station for her ticket out of town. But with no luck and no ....

"Exit visa" He requested but Yana didn't have one of course. She didn't even know she needed one.

"Exit visa?" Yana inquired

"No Exit Visa. No ticket!" He slammed the window shut in contempt to the fact that Yana was wasting his time. Someone had tapped Yana on the shoulder and so she had turned around to face a small old lady wearing a warm cloak.

"If you want a Ticket to Hallow Bastion ask for a man named Cid. I didn't tell you this shhhh"

"Cid ay. Alright then!"

* * *

"NEXT!" Cried out Leon as an 'actor' pathetically attempted to be the Imperious Yuffie. ' I can't believe I went along with this idea'

"Why Hello. I am the Emperous Yuffie" Said an obnoxiously old woman with way too much make up on and clothes that were suited for a 17 year old tramp. Not too mention she had a cigarette in her mouth and a rather deep womanly voice. Leon let his head hit the table at the rather pathetic attempt these people were making. They had never known the strangeness of the people in the city until the auditions.

Women came in all sorts from too young to too old, too fat and too pathetic. Some didn't even know why they were here. And even an old man dressed in drag came to auditions and also a man who came in normal clothing did too.

"Cid, remind me why I agreed to this." Cid was fast asleep in his chair until Leon had shook him out of his reverie.

"huh. What?!?!"

"I said ... argh forget it"

"Oh ... er ok so found anyone to replace I mean pretend to be Yuffie yet?" Cid asked still not knowing what was going on.

"Not even close. Lets just end it for today. I had enough amusement for one day" Aerith was giggling throughout most of the auditions since they were so pathetic.

The three left the building with Cid's arm around the other two and started to talk strategies. "Once we find our Yuff-" Cid was cut off as he had accidentally led Leon into pushing a young girl on the way out of the street "sorry". All Leon heard was a "watch it" Before Cid had started talking again.

"Can you please tell me where I could find a man called Cid," Yana had asked almost everyone in town, no one was willing to give her an answer until ...

"You can find him at the Accessory shop in the 1st district"

"Thanks."

Yana walked up to the doors of the 1st district to find it a bit deserted with few people roaming the street. She walked down a set of stairs and turned a corner to find the sign 'Accessory Shop. Turn here for all your necessary needs.' 'Gee how corny.'

"Hello. Anyone here?" Yana walked into the shop hearing the ding of the bell on top of the door. She could hear the crackling of a fire on the right side of her. She looked up to see many framed pictures. They looked old and they were mainly of a castle, its' scenery and a couple of portrait paintings and family paintings. One Particular one filled from floor to ceiling on the other side of the counter. Yana took a closer examination of it. The family looked royal with a tall handsome man with dark hair standing straight in a King like fashion. He had strong and brave looking violet eyes, you could sort of tell that he was brave by just looking into the eyes of the man. A woman, standing with a golden Tiara in her hair wore a long brown and orange frilled dress, she too had black hair though long and straight and she had beautiful blue eyes. There were another two men. One was wearing a military uniform and the other was wearing something close to what the 'King' was wearing. The two men both had long silver hair but the guy with an attire close to the king had deceitful eyes, orange eyes.

Yana shook her head, what she was thinking. How could the man be deceitful, he was just a painting.

"HEY!" An old guy with a toothpick had noticed that Yana was just standing there gawping at a picture. When Yana turned around she was directly next to the picture of the little girl that Yana hadn't quite noticed yet. Two other people had entered the room when the old guy had called out. A tall brunette that Yuffie had noticed wasn't quite bad looking, he had started talking to her but.

"Who are y .... You ....you ...." He couldn't quite finish that sentence. He was entranced at the fact that since Yana was standing right next to the picture, he couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Yuffie.

"My name is Yana."

"Cid. Do you see what I see?" Aerith had, too, noticed that Yana looked like Yuffie.

"Yea, I see a kid that doesn't look like she could afford anything here and so I am wondering why she is here?" That earned him a glare from Yana and a hit over the head by Aerith while Leon just rolled his eyes at the patheticness of Cid.

"Whats your last name?" Leon had asked trying to of course see if she was the real thing.

"Well this might sound silly but. I... I can't remember what my last name was. I don't really remember anything about my past." Yana started to fiddle with the necklace under her scarf as she looked down sadly.

"Anyway I'm looking for a guy named Cid"

"Who wants to know?" The man with the toothpick asked quite proudly with his chest sticking out and everything.

"Well, someone told me to come to you for a ticket to Hallow Bastion but I'm not supposed to say ... what are you doing" The brunette was circling the girl in curiousness. "Wh ...what were you. Some kind of vulture in a past life," that response cause the young woman and the old man to burst out laughing. No one had really ever tried to shame Leon because he always looked so fierce and cold. All he replied was a "humph" and he left to the back room of the shop (A/N I know there usually isn't one but yea just bear with me).

"Don't mind him, he's always cold. Hi my name is Aerith, that was Leon and this here is Cid"

"Hi. Okay well. So you think you could help me find a way to Hallow Bastion"

"As a matter of fact. I have a gummi ship. But it can only fit 4 people, that bastard Leon, Aerith, me and of course the Emperous" Aerith had elbowed him in the ribs for the swearing and for the fact that she didn't think he was that daft. This Yana girl could possible pass being Yuffie, Cid must be able to see it too. But he gave her a look saying trust-me.

"But of course we are looking for her. We are to deliver her to the General of Hallow Bastion" Leon came back out explaining what was happening to Yana before Cid could mess anything up. "We haven't found her yet but we are looking, you see that picture behind you. The 8 year old girl" He then gave Aerith a look telling her to start talking while Yana looked at the picture of the girl.

"Ya know, you look a lot like her. You've got the kings and queens eyes mashed together like the Yuffie we once knew, Kiana's beauty and you have Godo's smile and you're the right age..."

"Are you saying that **_I _**could be this ... Yuffie or whatever her name is"

"It could be possible, after all. You don't know your past . You look just like her and we can't seem to find her. So you could be her," Leon showed her the picture for her too look at closer.

"I dunno" Yana stared at the picture in disbelief. Could she possibly just found her home

"well, you don't want to go to Hallow Bastion then we'll just leave. Come on Leon. Aerith" Cid walked off, having his arms around their shoulders to lead them to the back room.

"What are you doing. She could be the one" Aerith was annoyed at how Cid could just throw that away.

"She just wants a ride there. No point on wasting our time if she just wants to get dropped off at Hallow Bastion when we could be finding someone willing too do the act. Besides ..."

Yana stared at the picture of the little girl. She did indeed look like the girl in the picture. This ... Yuffie had dark but bright indigo eyes, both her mother and father. She had long black hair but Yuffies was short ... real short. She just didn't feel right with long hair while she grew up at the orphanage. The little girl in the painting was wearing a green frilly dress that covered her feet and she wore a green ribbon. It was strange, Yuffies favorite colour was green too and she did remember wearing a green ribbon a lot when she was 9 or so but disposed of that and replaced it with her now white headband. 'Maybe I should see if I'm this Yuffie girl. Who knows I might be lucky and finally find home'

Back in the room with Cid, Leon and Aerith where the waited patiently Cid started counting backwards. "3...2...1" "WAIT" Yana came running in to find them all sitting down at a table looking towards her in what would seem to be confusion or acting anyway. "Yes?" Leon had replied but turned back to the coffee he was drinking.

"Who's what to say that I could be this Yuffie girl or not. I don't know what my past is and this Yuffie girl can't be found right. And if I'm NOT her the general will know and then well it was all just a simple mistake and I could go and just find my real home right?"

"Right" They all said. "Well then Ms Yana. Shall we go and pack to leave for Hallow Bastion?" Aerith had stuck her arms out for Yuffie and she gave her a big hug. "I ... guess so.... Aerith ... let go... your... strangling me" Aerith let her go and took a good look at her 'this might actually work.'

* * *

A**/N finished wow that was long. Anyway. Please read and review thanks heaps. I enjoy writing this story its actually kinda bad for me I have to do a speech and an essay by Friday and I haven't done any. Woops oh well**


End file.
